worldonlinefandomcom-20200214-history
Great Xia Country
The territory in which the MC Ouyang Shuo created with a gol d-leveled village creation token. Territory name change from Chapter 429. Overview Affiliate Counties: * Shanhai City (Capital) * Lianzhou Prefecture ( Chapter 342 ) * Leizhou Prefecture ( Chapter 396 ) * Qiongzhou Prefecture ( Chapter 402 ) * Zhaoqing Prefecture ( Chapter 473 ) * Zhenhai City * Chiyou City * Tianjing City Philosophers: * Military Advisors * Legalism * School of Agriculture * School of Diplomacy * Mohism Territory Chamber of Commerce: There are 37 Chambers of Commerce in the territory, including: * Bai Trading Company * Cui Chamber of Commerce * Song Chamber of Commerce Territory Specialties: * Three Flowers Wine * Colored silk * White Tea Territory structure Shanhai City Despite the fact that Shanhai City belongs to the Lianzhou Prefecture, it is listed as separate because it's the capital of the territory. Lianzhou Prefecture House * Shanhai House * Mulan House * Tianfeng House * Broken Blade House * Shenjuan House City * Beihai City * Qiushui City * Friendship City * Guangshui City * Tianfeng City * Yongye City * Yishui City * Gushan City * Broken Blade City * Mulan City * Shenjuan City Leizhou Prefecture House * Leishan House * Hengshan House * Hai An House * Gantang House * Yanluo House Zhaoqing Prefecture House # Tianshuang House # Wulong House # Yun An House # Shui Tai House # Muge House Army Dragon Corps, marshal Baiqi 1st Legion, general Baiqi * 1st division, major general * 2nd division, major general Luo Shixin, personal guard Su Wang * 3rd division, major general Er’Lai, personal guard Liao Kai * 4th division, major general Colonels of the regiments: Shihu, Shibao, Zhao Yan, Li Mingliang, Heiqi, and Jiang Kai. 2nd Legion general Shi Wanshui, personal guard Guo Liang * 1st division, major general * 2nd division, major general * 3rd division, major general * 4th division, major general Tiger Corps, marshal Sun Bin 1st Legion, general Sun Bin * 1st division, major general Fan Lihua * 2nd division, major general Daiqin * 3rd division, major general Shanzhu * 4th division, major general 2nd Legion, general Di Qing * 1st division, major general * 2nd division, major general * 3rd division, major general * 4th division, major general Cao Gui, and Bai Lishi Leopard Corps, marshal Han Xin 1st Legion, general Han Xin * 1st division, major general * 2nd division, major general * 3rd division, major general * 4th division, major general 2nd Legion, general Zhang Han * 1st division, major general * 2nd division, major general * 3rd division, major general * 4th division, major general Liao Kai and Heiqi, Luo Shixin Hu Yihuang, Qin Gang, and even Shi Zhenji Li Xiucheng, Chen Yucheng, Xiao Chaogui, and Feng Yun. Beihai Naval fleet Guards Legion * Divine Martial Guards - Place General Wang Feng * Royal Guards ( 200 personal guards from Divine Martial Guards for guarding twenty-four-seven ) - Captain Chen Da Meng * Guards division - Major General Lin Yi * Shadow Guards (They were in charge of assassinating spies of other territories, and they would even perform cross-territory killing. Shadow Guards were also in charge of killing the traitors of the territory ) - Garrison Officer Cui Tianqi Lingnan War Zone, commander Sun Bin Titles Category:Territories